


Колдовской коктейль

by torri_jirou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После спасения Люка, Алек собрался уходить, но согласился задержаться немного и допить свой коктейль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колдовской коктейль

Умение читать язык тела Магнус возвел до уровня инстинкта еще лет триста назад. И то, что Алеку необходимо уйти, он понял, даже если бы не слышал телефонный разговор. Торопливый взгляд в сторону двери, общий разворот фигуры уже настроенной на движение, поджатые губы – все говорило об этом. Но точно так же было совершенно очевидно, что идти Алек не хочет. Знать бы еще, не хочет идти туда или уходить отсюда. К сожалению, подобные знания язык тела не давал, а лезть парню в голову не хотелось.  
Зато это нежелание Алека уходить оказалось хорошим союзником желанию Магнуса его задержать – он легко согласился допить коктейль. Сел на диван, с любопытством разглядывая игру магического огня на поверхности коктейля, пил маленькими глотками и постепенно входил во вкус – все меньше морщился, все чаще довольно прикрывал глаза. Время от времени он бросал короткие взгляды в сторону Магнуса и тут же снова сосредотачивался на бокале, которому и адресовал застенчивые улыбки.  
Магнус не торопился эти взгляды перехватывать, боялся спугнуть. Ему хватало других удовольствий: любоваться разлетом бровей, густыми ресницами, красивыми пальцами, обнимающими хрупкое стекло.  
Созерцание красоты всегда помогало магам быстрее восстанавливать силы. Вещи, заключенные в идеальные формы, обладали собственной магией, слабой, но бескорыстной и бесконечной, и Магнус искренне уважал «примитивных» за инстинктивное умение чувствовать эту магию и способность создавать настоящие произведения искусства. С людьми или, точнее сказать, с разумными существами, дело обстояло сложнее, они чаще предпочитали брать, чем давать. Но сейчас, глядя, как безупречные губы Алека касаются кромки стекла, Магнус чувствовал возвращение магии.  
\- Нравится? – спросил он, кивнув на коктейль.  
\- Теперь да! – с несколько преувеличенным воодушевлением ответил Алек. Он покачал бокалом на уровне глаз и хихикнул тому, как всполохи огня заплясали по краю. Его глаза блестели, а улыбка сейчас была широкая и совсем немного бессмысленная. Магнус с трудом в это верил, но зрение его все-таки не обманывало – мальчишку уже повело, хотя он выпил всего лишь чуть больше половины. Как трогательно.  
\- Сначала такая кислятина была, - продолжал делиться впечатлениями Алек, - А теперь сладкий и сочный, как ягоды. Клубника и… апельсин, кажется. Как он называется?  
\- «Маргарита – ведьма с Манхэттена». Чересчур патетично, не спорю, но вкус все искупает, согласись?  
Магнус собирался рассказать историю происхождения названия, потому что игру слов юный охотник очевидно не понял совершенно, но замер, невольно сглотнув: Алек, обняв пальцами ножку бокала, медленно провел по ней сначала вверх, потом вниз и снова вверх. Такой безыскусный, искренний в своей невинной соблазнительности жест, но от него дыхание перехватило. А сам Алек даже не догадался, что только что натворил, он сделал последний глоток, зачем-то заглянул в бокал, потом поднял удивленный взгляд и сказал с упреком:  
\- А в конце был горький!  
\- Горечь нужна, чтобы захотелось еще.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты же ведь хочешь еще?  
Магнус тряханул шейкер - примерно на глоток еще осталось, а больше и не надо. Он подошел к дивану и повторил вкрадчиво:  
\- Так хочешь?  
\- Да… но мне уже… - Алек помнил о своих обязанностях даже несмотря на хмель. Он собрался встать, но Магнус удержал его за плечо и вылил остатки коктейля в опустевший бокал.  
\- Не волнуйся, пока вы доберетесь до Института, все уже выветрится, - он, в самом деле, не собирался спаивать парня, просто еще не был готов отпустить, - Зато, если выпить все одним глотком, но перед этим немного подержать во рту, то почувствуешь всю гамму вкусов сразу. Это будет незабываемо, поверь…  
Еще пару секунд Алек колебался. Магнус, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за борьбой долга и пробивавшихся через броню самоконтроля желаний, его собственная выдержка при этом трещала по швам. А потом Алек вздохнул, резко запрокинул голову, выпил и добил контрольным выстрелом – быстро провел кончиком языка по губам и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
Самое примечательное, что он вовсе не пытался очаровывать специально. Но его невинность вместе с силой желания били под дых и мутили разум сильнее, чем хитрые приемы самого опытного соблазнителя. Даже колдовская красота фейри не способна была сравниться с этой силой.  
Магнус оседлал колени Алека – тот распахнул глаза, вызвав мимолетную ассоциацию с трепетной ланью, - и сказал, прежде чем прижаться к приоткрытым в удивлении губам:  
\- Это для полноты букета.  
Где-то чуть слышно звякнуло стекло.  
Алек совершенно не умел целоваться, но его губы – Магнуса сегодня непристойно тянуло на мелодраматичные сравнения, от усталости, наверное, – его губы были сладкие. С привкусом легкой кислинки от коктейля и горчащим ароматом полыни на языке. Он отвечал горячо, неумело, больно притискивал губы к зубам, бессмысленно толкался языком в рот и лучшего поцелуя Магнус не мог себе сейчас пожелать.  
Внезапно Алек отпрянул, судорожно втягивая воздух. Посмотрел ошарашено и неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Что-то было в коктейле, да? Или это твоя магия? – спросил он с доверчивой надеждой в голосе.  
Он так хотел услышать положительный ответ, так искренне верил, что не собственные желания нашли выход и взяли верх этим вечером над его тренированной волей, а чья-то колдовская сила. Может быть, стоило ему подыграть, но Магнус покачал головой.  
\- Нет, мой мальчик. Это всего лишь немного алкоголя и самый любимый наркотик человечества… Самообман.  
Алек нахмурился, пытаясь добраться до смысла слов, и сдался на полпути к пониманию. Признать правоту такого ответа он был еще не готов. Проще думать, что его околдовали.  
Что ж, это цена, которую Магнусу придется заплатить за свою торопливость.  
Он запустил пальцы в густые, гладкие волосы, потянул назад, чтобы открыть доступ к такой соблазнительной шее – Алек послушно запрокинул голову. Через облепившую тело тонкую ткань футболки проступили горошины сосков и Магнус не смог отказать себе в удовольствии, прижал пальцем и покружил, со сдержанной улыбкой слушая тихий стон. Алек бездумно смотрел в потолок и часто-часто облизывал губы.  
\- Не делай так, - прошептал ему на ухо Магнус, - Если не планируешь расстаться с девственностью прямо этим вечером.  
\- Что? – переспросил Алек, тут же снова проводя языком по губам, и без того влажным и ярким, с маленьким пятнышком синяка в самом уголке.  
\- Не важно, - вздохнул Магнус, - Все это не важно.  
Он коснулся губами шеи, лизнул шершавый след от свежей руны – остатки магии защипали на языке. Алек не шевелился, только вздохнул еще раз шумно, а потом задышал часто и неглубоко, когда Магнус запустил руку за растянутый ворот футболки. Старые шрамы ощущались на гладкой коже тонкими, горячими нитями. Алека они не портили. Разве его вообще что-то могло испортить? Смертоносное сочетание неопытности и силы, застенчивости и сексуальности, красоты и стыдливо спрятанной нежности. Все, что Магнус неясным импульсом ощутил при их первой встрече, сейчас раскрывалось перед ним во всей полноте и силе. И нота горечи в этом безумно сладостном коктейле – мысль, что первая любовь Алека досталась другому.  
\- Иначе это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, верно, мой мальчик? – немного печально сказал Магнус, обнимая лицо Алека ладонями, прежде чем снова поцеловать. Уже так, как хотелось ему, и как должно было понравиться им обоим: медленно, вдумчиво, сладко. Да, сладко – и плевать на мелодраму.  
Алек был возбужден, сильно возбужден, Магнус видел это не только по расширенным зрачкам и бешеному сердцебиению, но и вполне недвусмысленно ощущал той частью тела, которой прижимался к паху Алека. Но он сидел сейчас слишком безвольный, не делал попытки обнять, перестал отвечать на поцелуи.  
И мальчишку захотелось проучить. Совсем немного, всего лишь выбить из него эту фальшивую покорность обстоятельствам.  
Магнус двинул бедрами, прижался вплотную к паху на несколько секунд, отстранился и проехался по ногам еще раз. Алек вскинулся и вцепился в тунику – на плече затрещали нитки, и правая рука ощутила прохладу комнатного воздуха.  
\- Я не ошибся, ты такой горячий, - усмехнулся Магнус, делая еще одно скользящее движение.  
Алек уткнулся ему в грудь и больше не издавал ни звука, но свободной рукой обхватил спину, подталкивая, задавая темп.  
Когда диван под ними заскрипел натужно, непривычный к таким нагрузкам, когда Алек каким-то немыслимым образом умудрился впиться своими короткими ногтями в поясницу и прокусить кожу под ключицей, когда Магнус понял, что еще десять секунд и он кончит, он резко вскочил и отошел на шаг. Потому что юные и соблазнительные сумеречные охотники, способные вскружить голову умудренным долгой жизнью магам, к тому же уверенные, что поступают так под действием колдовства, а не по собственной воле – такие юные и сексуальные сумеречные охотники заслуживают щелчка по носу.  
Но едва взглянув в лицо Алеку, он понял, что наказал только сам себя.  
Потому что Алек не выглядел обиженным или сердитым, скорее растерянным и немного удивленным. И от него шла такая мощная и головокружительная волна желания, что от одного взгляда на приоткрытые, блестящие губы и затуманенные возбуждением глаза, у Магнуса ослабели колени.  
Безмолвная просьба по своей силе равнялась приказу, и Магнус не простил бы себе, если бы ослушался его сейчас. Он шагнул обратно, снова приникая к губам, поддерживая затылок ладонью, другую руку опустив на пах. Сцеловывал стоны и не отпускал, даже когда Алек выгнулся и несколько раз вздрогнул в его руках.  
И лишь спустя несколько минут, бережно устроил голову Алека на высоком изголовье спинки дивана, подобрал с пола переломленный в ножке коктейльный бокал, положил обе части на стол. Озарив комнату синей вспышкой, привел их одежду в порядок: исчезло темное пятно с брюк, вырванный рукав вернулся в пройму, непонятно когда разорванный до плеча ворот футболки, снова стал целым. Залечивать рану от укуса Магнус не стал.  
Расслабленный, со слабой, спокойной улыбкой на губах, сейчас Алек выглядел еще соблазнительнее. Не отпускать бы его никуда. Затащить сначала в душ, только для того, чтобы полюбоваться намокшими волосами и каплями воды на плечах, а потом в постель и не выпускать из нее неделю, не меньше.  
Магнус долил с свой стакан «Боуманс», отхлебнул и поморщился, правильно, он же перед этим пил «Гленротс», все-таки не стоит мешать бурбон с виски.  
Слабый вздох со стороны дивана отвлек его внимание от выпивки. Алек открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул, улыбаясь пространству перед собой, а потом потянулся, красиво выгибая спину… и замер, не закончив – вспомнил. Он вскочил и невольно потянулся рукой к ширинке.  
\- Не переживай об этом, я почистил одежду, - сказал Магнус тихо.  
Алек покраснел. Его «спасибо» удалось расслышать только благодаря магически обостренному слуху, да и следующие слова были немногим громче.  
\- Мне… мне надо…  
\- Тебе надо идти. Я знаю.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Алек, благодарный за подсказку.  
\- Бро, звонила Мариза, она ждет нас в Институте. Немедленно. Помчали, пока она из себя не вышла! – в комнату заскочил Джейс, выстрелил своей тирадой, мимоходом кивнул Магнусу и тут же вышел, даже не оглянувшись, чтобы проверить идет ли Алек за ним. Наверное, он не сомневался.  
А Магнус, словно наяву увидел, как Алека с головой накрывает чувство вины такой силы, что было больно смотреть. Он хотел попрощаться поцелуем, но передумал, просто коснулся ладонью щеки.  
\- Иди, мой храбрый охотник.  
Алек опустил глаза и, не говоря ни слова, пошел к выходу. Магнусу совершенно не нужно было читать по лицу, вся фигура Алека, каждое его движение просто кричали: «Изменил».  
Изменил тому, кому не давал обещания. Тому, кто не ждет его признаний, не нуждается в них, не захочет даже услышать. И все-таки изменил.  
Как наивно, смешно и трогательно. Существа, прожившие на земле меньше девяноста лет, других чувств обычно у мага не вызывали. Но в этом случае он пролетел – эмоций было слишком много, пусть большинство из них оказались довольно болезненными.  
\- Алек… сандр, - окликнул Магнус, прежде чем Алек скрылся за дверью.  
Тот замер, не оборачиваясь, лишь слегка наклонил голову.  
\- Когда ты поймешь, что я тебя не заколдовывал и что в коктейле не было приворотного зелья, возвращайся…  
Магнус специально затянул паузу: убежит, испугавшись правды, или останется дослушать? Остался.  
\- … И я соглашусь сходить с тобой на свидание.  
Быстрый кивок, означающий не столько согласие, а лишь то, что слова были услышаны, и за Алеком бесшумно закрылась дверь.  
Магнус занял опустевшее место на диване, устало потер виски. Слабая надежда, что ему, возможно, хватит одного раза, а потом наваждение пройдет и он поймет, что Алек такой же, как все нефилимы, которых маг искренне и обоснованно не любил – эта надежда не оправдалась.  
Сейчас Алека хотелось еще сильнее, чем раньше. Всего, целиком.  
Сутками не выпускать из постели, заваливать подарками и цветами, глупо улыбаться в ответ на его улыбки, ходить на свидания, жить вместе, смотреть в его глаза до головокружения, сражаться рядом, защищать. Но главное – избавить от этой ужасной, несчастливой влюбленности, вытравить даже самую память о ней. Непростая задача, ведь ничто больше люди не отстаивают с таким упорством, как собственные заблуждения.  
Но Магнус умел ждать и добиваться своего. Он подождет.

**Author's Note:**

> Если честно, я не знаю, какие жанры выставлять. По мне, так до ангста и драмы история не дотягивает, но и романтики тут еще особой нет. Так что, если будут замечания и предложения - учту.
> 
> Хочу также извиниться перед поклонниками книги, но я знакомилась с материалом в обратном порядке и мне, ну, совсем как-то не запали книжные характеры, там один Джейс прикольный. Поэтому я опиралась на матчасть только лишь сериала, где пока еще не известно, как дальше будут развиваться события, какое у этой замечательной парочки будет первое свидание (и будет ли вообще, но я надеюсь, что да). По этой же причине не указываю книжный фэндом.


End file.
